1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus in which a specific process to be executed for information that is put into one of a plurality of storage areas can be set every storage area or to an information process of an image forming system including such an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a digital hybrid apparatus (multi function peripheral; MFP), image data read out by a scanner or image data obtained by developing PDL data received through a network is stored into a storing apparatus such as a hard disk or the like. There is a digital MFP having a Box function which can read out arbitrary image data from the storing apparatus and print or transmit the image data. In the embodiment, “Box” denotes a specific storage area for storing the data. For example, the Box is constructed by a RAM, an HDD, an auxiliary storing apparatus, or the like.
Further, the image data can be temporarily stored into personal Boxes obtained by individually dividing the storage area in the hard disk every object of the user.
At present, a hot-foldered Box which automatically executes such a process that when a document is put into the Box, it is printed and moved to another Box, or the like, is considered.
As an example of a hot folder function process regarding an information processing apparatus, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-242781 has been opened. According to such a document, a print setting file for a print file which is stored into the folder has previously been stored, when the print file is stored, the stored print setting file is added to the print file, and the print file is transmitted, thereby realizing the hot folder.
However, according to the foregoing related art, a processing loop due to an erroneous setting which occurs when such a setting that “the image data is printed or transmitted and moved to another hot folder” is made cannot be detected. There is, consequently, such a problem that the same image data is printed onto sheets many times and transmitted many times.
For example, if such a setting that the image data is printed in a Box1 assured in the image forming apparatus and is moved to a Box2 and such a setting that the image data is printed in the Box2 and is moved to the Box1 have been made, such a situation that a same document is printed many times while being moved between the Box1 and the Box2 occurs.